How Naruto and Sasuke Spend Their Day Off
by MayaAtMidnight
Summary: Team Kakashi has a day off from training, how will Naruto and Sasuke spend it? OneShot SasuNaruSasu Yaoi, warning for minor sexual themes.


As per usual, Sasuke was doing his best to avoid his fan club full of loud, annoying girls during his day off from training. He'd been sneaking around all day, and it went without saying that this hadn't been the most enjoyable day off so far. It was past noon and the young Uchiha still hadn't found a moments peace away from his screaming fangirls. Going home was out of the question; they were probably there waiting for him. So what could he do?

"Why can't they just leave me alone already?" he asked no one in particular with an exasperated sigh. Peering out from the dark street corner he was hiding in, Sasuke contemplated what to do next. He carefully made his way along the crowded street, making sure to keep to the shadows as to not be noticed by any of his fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun!" a shrill, squeaky voice called. Sasuke turned to see a smiling Sakura waving to him. No matter how much he tried to avoid them all, Sakura always managed to track him down somehow. He sighed internally.

"Hn," he grunted, barely acknowledging her presence.

The pink haired shinobi just kept smiling and hurried to his side, her arms tucked behind her back. "How are you Sasuke-kun? It's great to have a day off like this! Isn't it?"

"Hn," he replied.

"So… what are you planning for the rest of the day?" She asked tentatively as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, not sure if he wanted to know what she was thinking. "Why?" He asked after a moment.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me today? What do you think Sasuke-kun? It'll be fun! Please?" There was desperate hope in her expression and her eyes were pleading.

"No. I'm busy today." Her smile faltered as he turned and walked away without waiting for her response.

It wasn't that he hated Sakura, although he did find her quite annoying. He just didn't like her in that way. He knew that if he stuck around she would just keep pestering him, and his day had been bad enough so far without this added annoyance.

To be honest, he didn't think of any girl in that way. There had never been a single woman who had captured his interest. Not even the slightest bit. He didn't mind however. After all, he didn't have time for things like love and romance.

_It doesn't matter. My only goal in life is to gain enough power to kill that man_. _As long as I am able to achieve my revenge, nothing else matters in this world._

XxXxXxXxX

Back at Naruto's place, the blonde shinobi was preparing for lunch. He pealed the lid off his cup ramen, snapped his chopsticks apart, and prepared to dig in.

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha and everyone in team Kakashi had a day off from training. Naruto had planned on going to Ichiraku's today, but unfortunately, they were closed for the time being. Teuchi and Ayame had left the day before to visit their distant family and wouldn't be back for a few days.

Naruto stopped slurping his ramen for a moment. '_I was so excited to have a day off,' _he thought._ 'I was hoping I could hang out with Sakura-chan, but she ran off to go find Sasuke-teme. When I think about it, it's pretty lonely being here, eating all by myself… Maybe I should go train after all…'_

Naruto looked up when he heard his door open all of a sudden and then slam shut. Sasuke stud there, panting heavily, with his back against the door and his arms spread out behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the blonde asked in surprise.

"I need to hide from those annoying girls and you're going to help me," he replied in a demanding tone.

"Says who?" Naruto challenged.

"Says me, dobe. Now shut up, I'm staying here until they leave."

Naruto lifted the bowel up to his mouth to drink the ramen broth before setting it back down on the table. "Fine," he relented, standing up to throw the empty ramen bowel and lid into the trash.

Sasuke gave a satisfied nod, and started toward Naruto's bedroom.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, teme?" Naruto called after him.

"Your bedroom. You've got a TV in there, right?" He answered without turning around.

"Well yeah, but I never said you could use it! Hey, come back here! Don't you ignore me, teme!" The blonde yelled.

"Stop whining dobe, it makes you sound childish. And stop being so loud," he called back once he had reached the bedroom.

Naruto ran after him and entered his room to see Sasuke sitting on his bed with remote in hand, flipping through channels. He looked up as Naruto walked in. "Your room is filthy," he observed.

"You shouldn't say such things to someone who's letting you stay in his apartment so you can hide from your 'fan club,'" Naruto retorted. Although, he knew it was true. His bed was messy and unmade and there were articles of clothing, empty cups of ramen, and scrolls scattered all over the hardwood floor of his bedroom.

Normally, he wouldn't care if anyone thought he was a slob. However, something about Sasuke seeing his messy, unkempt room bothered him, and he suddenly felt a bit embarrassed.

While Sasuke was flipping through the channels on Naruto's TV, his bored expression showing that he'd been unable to find anything of interest so far, the blonde shinobi began gathering up his dirty cloths into a pile, throwing out all the empty ramen cups, and putting all his scrolls back where they belonged. He was done in about an hour, and his room had never looked cleaner.

Sasuke was now lying on his back against the headboard with one arm behind his head and the other holding the remote. His expression still looked bored and uninterested.

He looked up suddenly, as if just now realizing how clean the room looked. "Wow Naruto… who knew you could actually clean," he teased in an amused tone.

"Haha, very funny, bastard."

Naruto walked over to where Sasuke was lying on his bed and sat down beside him. Sasuke got up and turned so he was sitting on the edge of the bed as well.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Naruto spoke. "Say, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" The young Uchiha replied.

"Why do you hate having all those girls faun over you so much?" He asked.

Sasuke stopped flipping through channels and turned toward Naruto. With the distracting noise of the commercials bothering the both of them, Sasuke decided to turn the TV off before speaking. "The reason is simple really. I just don't like any of those girls."

"Really?" Naruto wondered. "Not even Sakura-chan?"

"Tch," Sasuke responded. "I know you like her, but that doesn't mean I do." He folded his arms irritably and closed his eyes.

_'__Jeez, he's sure testy today.' _Naruto thought. Although the blonde did like Sakura, he had to admit that it did get pretty tiring getting rejected every time he tried to ask her out, and getting pounded by her whenever she was in a bad mood.

"Anyway, why do you ask?" Sasuke opened his eyes and directed his gaze back toward Naruto.

"What? Oh… no reason…" Naruto turned his head away for a moment, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

After a moment, Sasuke sighed. "Those girls all claim to love me and understand me. In reality, none of them know a think about me. Even Sakura, who's on the same team as me, will never be able to understand me." Sasuke shook his head a couple of times and closed his eyes again. "For most of those girls in my 'fan club,' all they care about is my looks and my 'cool' disposition. They know nothing about what I'm really like. They don't care enough to try to learn about that side of me." Once Sasuke was finished speaking, he became quiet. He kept his eyes straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with the shinobi sitting right beside him.

Naruto was shocked. Not just to find out how Sasuke really felt about his 'fan club,' but the fact that he was opening up to him at all.

Even though the two were rivals, they had been friends since their first year in the academy. Even though they had known each other for so long, the dark haired shinobi rarely shared his inner most thoughts and feelings with his best friend. Every time Naruto got the chance to see this more vulnerable and sensitive side of Sasuke, it surprised him greatly.

In a way though, it was kind of cute.

"Wow Sasuke," was all he managed to say.

Sasuke just looked at him out of the corner of his eye and remained silent as if he was waiting for something. After a moment, as if catching himself, he looked away again.

Naruto watched him as Sasuke looked straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. He seemed to be embarrassed and worried about how his best friend would react to everything he just said. Naruto had to admit; he looked pretty small and vulnerable at that moment. Instead of being icy and emotionless as usual, he was letting his mask slip off.

At the same time however, he looked almost… beautiful. His dark hair and obsidian eyes matched his gloomy mood. His dark blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back and dark pants added to the effect.

He was a direct contrast to Naruto. His spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and bright orange and black jacket represented his personality perfectly. He always wore such loud colors.

Although their personalities were such a direct contrast of each other, the two seemed to be connected on an emotional level at the moment. Naruto's normally hyperactive and obnoxious personality had sobered slightly to match Sasuke's somber mood. Even Sasuke's normally reserved and closed off personality had shifted slightly now that he was with Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto felt an overwhelming _need _for Sasuke. They were a direct contrast, light and dark, two parts of a whole. When they weren't together, no matter how often they fought with each other, one wasn't complete without the other.

Without a second thought, Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's. The dark haired shinobi's eyes opened wide for a moment, but then his gaze softened and he melted into the kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute before they broke apart.

Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, a hesitant expression on his face. "Sasuke… I..."

Sasuke didn't let him finish however, and instead pressed his lips back against Naruto's. The blonde kissed back right away, not caring about anything but being with Sasuke right here and now.

Sasuke's tongue gained access into Naruto's mouth and the two stayed immersed in the kiss for quite a while, only stopping to come up for air when absolutely necessary.

The two turned from their positions sitting on the edge of the bed so that they were facing each other. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and Naruto held onto Sasuke just as tightly. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Sasuke broke the kiss and got up off the bed.

Naruto looked up at him with a dazed expression. He couldn't tell what Sasuke was thinking or what he was feeling because his back was turned toward him.

Naruto felt worry flutter in his heart for a moment. What if Sasuke was mad at him? Maybe… maybe he didn't enjoy the kiss?

"Sasuke? You… I… I'm sorry if-" Naruto cut himself off as soon as the dark haired shinobi turned to face him again. There was no anger in his eyes, no unhappiness. The only thing he could see glinting in those dark eyes of his was lust and need.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and threw him against the bed. Naruto was speechless as Sasuke grabbed the zipper of his jacket and began to pull it down. He grabbed the jacket, threw it off the bed, and began pulling Naruto's shirt up over his head. He then crawled on top of the blonde and began to cover his neck with kisses. Naruto moaned with pleasure as the dark haired shinobi slowly made his way down to his chest.

As soon as Naruto recovered from his surprise, he reached up and pulled desperately at Sasuke's shirt and jacket. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's attempt and gave him a hand removing the articles of clothing.

Once that was taken care of, Sasuke returned to his previous task. He continued covering his lover with kisses, slowly making his way down until he reached Naruto's stomach where his seal was. The blonde moaned again as Sasuke began to kiss the sensitive area.

Stopping for a moment, Sasuke took the blonde into his arms and lied down with his back propped up slightly by the pillow. Naruto turned onto his stomach and leaned against his lover, wrapping his arms around him as they continued the kiss. Naruto reached his hand down the front his lover's pants, this time earning a pleasured moan from Sasuke.

The two stayed together the rest of the night, immersed in each other, locked in a single, long lasting kiss. They were oblivious to anything and everything besides each other, so aroused and so in love.

XxXxXxXxX

The next day found Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura making their way toward the training area together.

"Yesterday was great!" Sakura exclaimed in that high-pitched voice of hers. "It was so nice to have a day off! I didn't see much of you two though, how did you spend your day off? What did you do after I saw you Sasuke?" She asked, stopping for a moment.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance. "Nothing special," The dark haired shinobi replied casually.

Sakura accepted the answer without a second thought and kept walking, completely oblivious to the change in chemistry between her two male teem mates, or to the fact that they were holding hands right behind her back.

Although Sakura and most others had only seen the two of them as rivals, their insults toward each other sometimes carried more meaning then most people might think. Hidden, unspoken words that went unnoticed by others.

Naruto turned his gaze back towards his lover and smiled broadly. Sasuke razed an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about, dobe?" _I love you._

"Nothing special, teme." _I love you too._


End file.
